


Respuestas

by Leiram



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro en las calles de Londres con una cierta monja hace que Inglaterra se pregunte sobre los planes de Laura Stuart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respuestas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Hetalia como To Aru Majutsu no Index no son míos, ambos les pertencen a sus respectivos autores.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Spoilers del libro 7/episodio 5 de la segunda temporada de To Aru Majutsu no Index.

Inglaterra caminaba por las calles de Londres a paso tranquilo, disfrutando de la tarde libre que tenía. A primera vista parecía estar contento, pero en realidad se encontraba molesto. Después de estas horas de descanso tendría que ir a ver a la reina y cenar con ella. No obstante, no era aquello lo que lo tenía de aquel humor. Ver a la reina no era algo que le fastidiase, tenía buenas relaciones con ella, el problema era el otro invitado. _Aquella mujer_. Laura Stuart. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, había algo en ella que nunca le terminaría de cerrar. La situación no sería tan mala si no fuera por el hecho de que tenía que verla prácticamente todo el tiempo para discutir sobre temas y medidas para el bienestar de su país. Su influencia era tan grande que sobrepasaba la de su actual jefe. A veces ya ni sabía quien de los dos realmente gobernaba.

Como si su humor afectase el clima, en aquellos momentos el cielo se encontraba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Sin embargo, para él y el resto de sus ciudadanos aquel clima era tan normal que siempre llevaban un paraguas a mano; como en ese momento.

Dio una vuelta en una esquina y vio a una monja que arrastraba una valija grande. Juzgando por su atuendo, parecía formar parte los católicos apostólicos romanos. ¿Estaría ahí para encontrarse con Laura Stuart o alguna otra persona de alto rango de la iglesia puritana? No lo sabía, lo único que sí sabía es que a ese paso nunca llegaría su lugar de destino si seguía arrastrando de esa manera la valija. Miró a su alrededor y frunció un poco su ceño. Las personas pasaban de largo sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. A veces Inglaterra no podía creer cuan desconsiderada era su gente.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? –preguntó luego de acercarse a la monja. La mujer sorprendida lo miró.

-Buenos días señor –lo saludó en cambio ella. A pesar de hablar muy bien inglés, Inglaterra pudo darse cuenta que no era su lengua nativa.

-Buenos días –devolvió el saludo-. Usted no es de por aquí, ¿no?

-Le agradecería mucho si me pudiese ayudar. Me da un poco de vergüenza pedirlo, pero no puedo cargar la valija. Intenté tomar un taxi antes, pero todos estaban llenos y ninguno me paró.

-¿Eh? –sólo salió de su boca. _¿Qué es ese cambio de conversación?_ pensó.

-Esta es la primera vez que vengo a Inglaterra. Es un bello lugar aunque es bastante diferente a donde vivía antes, Italia.

¿Italia? Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Extendiendo una mano agarró la valija para liberarla de su peso. Estaba bastante pesada, pero podía cargarla.

-¿Y a dónde se dirige?

-Voy a los dormitorios para monjas de la iglesia anglicana.

-¿Iglesia anglicana? ¿Pero que no eres de los católicos romanos? –preguntó curioso la nación.

-Sólo espero poder llegar antes que empiece a llover. Mi paraguas se rompió el otro día y me olvidé de comprar uno antes de venir aquí.

-¡No cambies de tema! –exclamó Inglaterra exasperado. La paciencia se le estaba acabando para esta mujer. La monja, en cambio, pareció no darse cuenta de su irritación ya que siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Antes formaba parte de los católicos romanos, pero ahora me adherí a la iglesia anglicana. Ellos fueron muy amables al aceptarme.

-¿Aceptarte? –Aquello llamó la atención del rubio. Sabía que hacía unos días la iglesia de su país había absorbido a los amakusas y a cierta monja católica romana…

-¿Podría preguntarle su nombre? –inquirió la mujer amablemente. Inglaterra sonrió.

-Me llamo Arthur Kirkland -dijo dando su nombre falso humano-. ¿Puedo saber el suyo?

-Orsola Aquinas, mucho gusto. –Ella también sonrió.

Inglaterra, no obstante, ignoró su sonrisa y se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos momentos.

-¿Orsola Aquinas? ¿Entonces eres la monja que estuvo envuelta con el conflicto que hubo hace unos días con los católicos romanos por el Libro de la Ley?

Ahora fue el turno de Orsola de quedarse mirándolo por unos minutos, no esperándose que la primera persona que conociese en Londres supiese de aquello. Inglaterra, en cambio, volvió a fijar la vista en frente.

Por supuesto que él lo sabía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si fue justo cuando estaba en una de sus varias reuniones con la arzobispa que le llegaron la información a los dos. Y ella en ningún momento se molestó en ocultarle sus planes y hasta lo mantuvo informado de todo lo que sucedió. Viendo a Orsola tan feliz por haber sido aceptada fácilmente por los anglicanos, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que a Laura nunca le importó si moría o no al final. Lo único que le importaba era que los amakusas al final hayan decidido ser parte de su iglesia.

-¿Acaso usted también es parte de la iglesia? –preguntó Orsola curiosa.

-Ah, no, no pertenezco a la iglesia, pero conozco a la arzobispa personalmente. Incluso cuando nos enteramos que habías sido "secuestrada" por los amakusas estábamos juntos en una reunión.

-Ya veo –dijo la monja. A pesar de no saber quien era exactamente el hombre con el que hablaba, podía imaginarse que era una persona muy importante.

Ambos siguieron caminando, esta vez hablando sobre temas triviales, hasta que llegaron al dormitorio.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, señor –le agradeció Orsola en la puerta de entrada del edificio. Ya el portero había entrado su valija y se la estaba llevando a su dormitorio.

-No hay de que. Ayudar a una señorita debería ser algo natural en los ingleses –dijo Inglaterra, recordando con molestia como la gente no se había dignado en ayudarla antes. Ella rió un poco.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo. La próxima vez lo invitaré a tomar un té. –Él asintió con su cabeza, aceptando la invitación.

-Sería un gusto.

Despidiéndose, Inglaterra se dio vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia al palacio de Buckingham. Pronto se haría la hora para encontrarse con la reina y no quería llegar tarde. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba enfocada en eso sino que seguía pensando en su encuentro con la monja. Aún no podía entender por qué Laura Stuart aceptó su traspaso de iglesia o, mejor dicho, no entendía su beneficio. Los amakusas fueron aceptados para mantener a raya a Kaori Kanzaki y evitar alguna rebelión suya, pero ¿y qué de Orsola? A diferencia de los otros, ella sólo era una simple monja. Habría podido entender si lo hacía por el Libro de la Ley, pero su método para decodificarlo fue probado falso. Tampoco tenía alguna conexión con alguien importante del mundo de la magia y del lado de la ciencia su único conocido era _Imagine Breaker_ …

Inglaterra detuvo su paso de repente. No podía ser cierto, ¿no? ¿Acaso era posible que la razón fuera ese chico? Y no sólo Orsola, los amakusas, ese sacerdote pelirrojo, Kaori Kanzaki y el Index Librorum Prohibitorum, todos esos eran sus conocidos y amigos. Entrecerró sus ojos un poco. ¿Qué estaría planeando esa mujer?

Unas gotas empezaron a caer de las nubes. Abriendo el paraguas, se dirigió con paso más decidido a su destino. Ahora tenía una buena razón para hablar con esa arzobispa y hacerle algunas preguntas aunque algo le decía que las respuestas no le iban a gustar mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea crossoveríca que se me ocurrió al ver el episodio 14, que de querer ver a Italia y hacer algo crack terminé con Inglaterra y un fic serio. Interesante como funciona el tren de pensamiento xD
> 
> Aclaro que las ideas de Inglaterra son más interpretaciones mías que otra cosa y lo deje medio ambiguo a propósito. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
